Vegeta's decision
by Nicole Del
Summary: This story is a V/B fanfic......Vegeta is face with a decision concerning his past and his present....and he must find a way to deal with it without losing Bulma. I allow criticism, but please be constructive, English is not my first language so bare with
1. Default Chapter

This is new story, read and tell me what you think.  
  
  
  
Vegeta came out of the gravity room exhausted and just about ready to   
  
collapse, he sighed as he raised his head to look at the night sky. He   
  
wondered how long he's been in there, just training since daybreak; he   
  
smirked as he remembered why. Years ago he would be training this hard just   
  
for the benefit of power, to defeat Kakarrot in that endless battle of wills.   
  
But not now, it was just a break for that woman, when she got into one of her   
  
fits, he liked egging her on, but not this time. He would have gladly taken   
  
up her argument; he loved seeing her fire erupt making him "admire" her more   
  
and more. Until she would loose it completely, that's when she would tell him   
  
to get out, threatening him with objects.  
  
  
He never minded and but he would act as if he was glad to leave her presence,   
  
which made her angrier. He could never please that woman. He knew that she   
  
was just being stubborn, just like him; 'guess that's why I'm so fond of   
  
her...all right, I'm more than fond of her. She is my mate after all. I   
  
wonder what she's doing, probably asleep. He shrugged as he approached the   
  
house. He sighed as he wondered when he started calling this planet his home.   
  
He shrugged not remembering exactly when it happened. It just occurred so   
  
naturally to him that he didn't notice.  
  
  
When he came through the kitchen he glanced quickly at the wall clock to see   
  
that it was past two. He thought for a moment about eating but just shrugged   
  
it off, deciding to eat in the morning. He went up the stairs and stopped at   
  
the door on his right. He quietly turned the knob, trying not to wake the   
  
occupant inside. He slipped in and glance at the bed, he saw there his blue   
  
haired human. A smile tugged at his lips as he watched her sleep, her back   
  
was facing him but he heard her even breathing, something that he always   
  
enjoyed hearing, as he would lie next to her. He shook his head and forced   
  
the forming smile into a frown, as he turned away from her and headed for the   
  
shower. He striped off his damp clothes and entered under the cool stream of   
  
water, sighing as he felt his body relax.   
  
  
As he got out of the bathroom, he pulled on his pajama pants, threw the towel   
  
around his neck into the hamper and approached the bed. He sat on the side   
  
facing the balcony and turned to look at Bulma. She was curled up under the   
  
covers and clutching his pillow to her. He scowled at the scene 'why the hell   
  
those she have to hog my pillow', when something caught his attention. Her   
  
face was all puffy and her nose red. He saw that his pillow was damp where it   
  
lay under her face. He leaned forward and watched every contour of her face   
  
closely, her whole face was swollen from crying, she had bitten down on her   
  
bottom lip to possibly keep her sobs from being heard.   
  
  
He sighed as lowered himself onto the bed and gently lied on his side so he   
  
was facing her sleeping form. 'The damn woman cried herself to sleep' He   
  
raised his hand and softly grazed her swollen cheek. ' Did I cause this?' He   
  
tried to remember specifically what they were fighting about this morning.  
  
  
Flashback**********************************  
  
  
"Vegeta, please let me in.... I want to know everything about you, which   
  
means your past. Don't you owe me that much-"   
  
"Owe you?!!! My past is my business and I will appreciate it if you keep out   
  
of it. I told you before that my past is something that you have no right to   
  
ask about, and besides I do not think you can coup with the facts. So knock   
  
it off!"   
  
  
Bulma watched through watery eyes as he moved away from her on the bed and   
  
started to put on his clothes. He was jerking on his shirt when she lunged   
  
off the bed and onto him. He was surprised by the sudden attack that he fell   
  
backwards and landed hard on the floor with Bulma on top of him. She was   
  
pounding on his chest as she screamed at him. "You bastard, how dare you talk   
  
to me that way? I gave you everything; my heart, my soul and my body and when   
  
I ask you for a part of you, you deny it to me. You heartless saiy-jin, how   
  
can I love you so much...oh but I do, I love you more than an individual is   
  
allowed to and you don't even care!!"   
  
  
She kept pounding on his chest as she sobbed uncontrollably. He laid there   
  
beneath her and watched her inventively, not knowing what to do. He had   
  
watched her face as it went through many emotions, but before he could react   
  
or say anything, she stopped her assault and quickly got off him. She moved   
  
away from him, gathered her knees to her chest, propped her arms on them and   
  
buried her face there. Her whole body shook as she sobbed softly.   
  
  
He sat up, his chest burned as he watched her; this bond was getting stronger   
  
every moment. He could feel her pain as if it was his, he swallowed rather   
  
hard and moved across the space between them and reach out a hand to touch   
  
her hair. Before he touched her, she stiffen and jerk away from his hand, he   
  
didn't let his surprise show as he let his hand drop to his side. He kept his   
  
gaze neutral as she raised her head and met his eyes steadily. The tears were   
  
still falling as she spat out. "You don't get it do you? It wasn't the bond   
  
that drew me to you those years ago. It was...forget it...leave me alone,   
  
just leave me alone."   
  
  
He didn't move as held her gaze, trying to make her go on. She set her jaw   
  
and with swiftness jumped to her feet and grabbed a vase on the desk and   
  
threw it at him. He dodged easily and got to his feet, he shot her a stony   
  
look as she went for the next object, her computer keyboard. He moved towards   
  
her as she threw the keyboard, he moved side ways and the keyboard sailed   
  
past him and mashed into the wall. She picked up the scissors and raised it   
  
above her head. " Get out! Get out now!" He stopped and glared at her. Her   
  
eyes were blazing; there was no sign of those tears anymore, just anger. He   
  
smirked at her and shrugged. 'He'll never understand this woman; first she's   
  
all in tears and then this. Why won't she come out and say what's bothering   
  
her? Always playing these games...probably stressed out. But I can still feel   
  
something from her other than anger.' He moved towards the door, knowing that   
  
now was not the time to anger her. If she wanted some room to breathe, then   
  
he would try to comply, besides, he could take this time to train, or maybe   
  
he could spar with Kakarrot. Since Trunks and Bra had their own families, he   
  
had been kind of bored, not able to spar with his son or listen to his   
  
daughter try to manipulate him into doing things for her. Just like her   
  
mother.  
  
  
He was at the door when he heard her muttering under her breath. With his   
  
hand on the knob, he turned to look at his mate. For a second, he thought he   
  
saw a hurt look on her face, before she turned her face away from him. He   
  
sighed as he opened the door and exited.  
  
  
  
End of flashback******************************************************  
  
  
Vegeta sighed as he watched Bulma clutch the pillow more possessively, while   
  
she murmured in her sleep. He raised his hand and gently stroked her cheek as   
  
he ran his eyes over the contours of her face. She was still beautiful,   
  
considering that she was a grandma. He smiled; she would threaten his life if   
  
he ever called her old. His smile widened as he tried to think of that   
  
impossibility. "I don't know what I'm doing wrong, woman. I can never please   
  
you." He leaned in closer to her and laid his forehead in contact with hers.   
  
  
He closed his eyes and started to whisper softly in his own language, his   
  
voice soft and soothing as he spoke them to her. He continued the entrancing   
  
whispers until he fell asleep, thinking of nothing else but the sleeping blue   
  
angel next to him.   
  
------------------------------  
  
Bulma stirred in her sleep... 'Why do I feel warm all of a sudden?' She did not   
  
have to open her eyes to know why. She signed as she moved closer to that   
  
warmth. She could hear his breathing, calm and even, telling her that he was   
  
deep in slumber. But even though, she softly and gently moved closer to him,   
  
trying not to wake him, he was a very light sleeper. In moments she was pressed   
  
against him and out of reflex and familiarity his arm came around and pulled her   
  
into a warm embrace. She stiffed for a moment...hoping that he would not wake...when   
  
he did not she relax and snuggled under his chin...letting his warm and   
  
comfortable breathing fan her hair.  
  
  
'Why am I so weak when I am around you? Even now that you have hurt me so...I   
  
can't bare to be away from you. I love you so much you stubborn and clueless   
  
saiyi-jin. My saiyi-jin prince.' She tried not to whimper as fresh tears escaped   
  
her eyes...she stared through those tears at his bronze neck...watching his chest   
  
raise and fall with every breathe. She gently traced his collar bone with her   
  
finger when she heard him mutter under his breath. She moved her head and tried   
  
to lean closer to his lips to hear the soft whispers. She raised an eyebrow, as   
  
she finally understood... 'He's speaking in his beloved language...I wonder what   
  
you're saying my love.'   
  
  
She closed her eyes and listened to the beautiful flow of words that he   
  
whispered. He voice was low and throaty...it was seductive and mystical to listen   
  
to...but then he whispered her name in the saiyi-jin whispers. Her eyes flew open   
  
and she stared at his face. 'Did you just say my name...what are you saying about   
  
me Vegeta?' Her name flowed so purely with the language that she relaxed and   
  
watched his face lovingly.   
  
  
She tried not to caress his face as she remembered why she was crying that   
  
evening.   
  
(Flashback)  
  
She picked up the scissors and raised it above her head. "Get out! Get out   
  
now!" He stopped and glared at her. Then he smirked and shrugged as he turned   
  
and walked away from her. He was at the door when she muttered, "I can't believe   
  
you're actually leaving you bastard." He must have her, of course...with his   
  
hand on the knob, he turned to look at me. For a second, he stood there and   
  
stared at me before I turned my face away from him. I heard him sighed as he   
  
opened the door and exited.  
  
  
I heard the door closed, turned and found my self alone in the room. My   
  
lips trembled as I tried to control the tears. Without success the tears ran   
  
down my face as I continued to stare at the door. 'He left, he actually left.' I   
  
sank to my knees as I interpreted what just happened. 'I didn't really   
  
want him to leave me. He was supposed to get the hint that he should be here   
  
for me. Damn him. Of course, I had to go and love a man who has no feelings   
  
and considerations. Damn you Vegeta!' Laughing bitterly...I tried to hug myself   
  
hard to keep the sudden cold from penetrating my very being.   
  
(End of flashback)  
  
The tears flowed again... "Why did you leave me, when I needed you the most? What   
  
are you saying in that language of yours about me, is it good or bad? Are you   
  
dreaming right now...is it about me?............... I wish I could understand you...how I   
  
wish..." With that last whisper she closed her eyes and tried to listen to his   
  
breathing...letting it sooth her into slumber.   
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The little boy with the grace of a warrior walked down the hall with   
  
determination and some would say arrogance. The hall was gloomy and dark,   
  
they held a certain red glow that would have struck someone into absolute   
  
tremors of fear but the little boy didn't appear effected by this.  
  
  
He continued his pace, thinking only of his destination. His dark features   
  
revealed his anger and defiance as he gritted his teeth behind a permanent   
  
scowl. He was merely a boy of five years but he was determined to show that   
  
'thing' what he could do. His pace was quick and long, surprising that he was   
  
very short. His body was taut and tense as he tried not to shake from his   
  
raising anger. His tail that was safely tucked around his waist was twitching   
  
as he clenched his fists. His black cape flew behind him as he quickened his   
  
pace, impatient now to get there.   
  
  
As he turned around a corner, he felt a presence of one of the guards   
  
sleeping on his job. He smirked evilly as he ran his hand through his   
  
unusually stiff hair. He looked down at his attire making sure that he   
  
appeared regal, knowing that the weak bastard will try to stop him. He   
  
snickered under his breath looking forward to the guard's fowl up. 'This   
  
would be a great exercise for my powers.'   
  
  
He came around the bend and saw the guard on his ass, sleeping peacefully.   
  
The boy made no noise as he slipped past the guard, was about to take aim   
  
when suddenly the doors that the guard was guarding was flung open and the   
  
sleeping guard was immediately at attention.   
  
  
The boy's attention now on the two armor men who came through the door,   
  
completely forgot about the other guard. The two guards positioned themselves   
  
in front of the door and motioned for that other guard to leave. The boy   
  
growled at them, as they seemed to ignore him altogether. "I want to speak to   
  
Freiza, NOW!" The two guards looked down at the boy, and recognized him.   
  
They looked at each other before one of them presses a button on the side of   
  
the wall.   
  
  
A loud voice came through, "Yes, what is it?" The guard looked down at the   
  
boy before he cleared his throat and replied, "Forgive me Zarbon, but Prince   
  
Vegeta is here, and he wants to speak to Lord Frieza. Shall I send him in?"   
  
  
Vegeta's anger rose even more when he heard this, how dare them. He was the   
  
saiy-jin prince; he is royalty, not to be treated as a common peasant coming   
  
to see that disgusting alien. But to keep himself from clobbering the two   
  
imbeciles, he crossed his arms across his chest.   
  
  
"Why are you asking you pathetic fool? Of course you send him in." The two   
  
guards quickly opened the doors and moved away as the prince walked pass them   
  
with his head held high. 'This people will pay...one day, I swear it.' He   
  
walked stiffly into the dark chamber, knowing full well what to expect.   
  
  
As he moved forward, something started to nag him at the back of his mind. He   
  
slowed his strides as he tried to focus on what his father last said to him.   
  
He had seen he father's urgency as he stood over him, begging him with his   
  
eyes to listen. Vegeta stared with wonder at that moment, seeing the pain   
  
that his father felt, knowing that he may never see his son again. "My son,   
  
promise me that you will survive this. You must not let Freiza know of your   
  
defiance, of your strength. Be smart Vegeta, be attentive to your   
  
surroundings; let him think that he has won, then strike. Destroy him Vegeta   
  
when he least expects it. I am saiyi-jin, same as you, we are proud, but   
  
remember that if you lose, your honor and pride would only be ashes in your   
  
mouth. Think...think my son."  
  
  
Vegeta resumed his earlier pace as if nothing had happened. But he had heard   
  
and he understood what he must do now. 'I promise you father, your sacrifice   
  
will not go in vain.' He inhaled a sharp breath as he saw glimpse the being   
  
sitting on a throne. He came to an abrupt stop in front of the throne and   
  
stood there looking at the being. The being raised an eyebrow at him, before   
  
smiling evilly, "AH, my dear boy, what is on your mind?" Vegeta didn't say   
  
anything at first, waiting for the being to actually listen to him.   
  
  
"It seems Lord Freiza that I was right, the saiyi-jin are nothing more than   
  
worthless monkeys." Another being appeared from the shadows: he had long   
  
green hair and pale blue skin. He smiled at the little saiyi-jin prince,   
  
challenging him. "The little monkey seems to forget who he is amongst."   
  
Vegeta could feel his blood boiling as he tried with all his might not to   
  
kill the bastard. And so with his head held high, fists clenched, he went   
  
down on one knee in front of the tyrant and his goon.  
  
  
Freiza tried to look sincerely sorry as he spoke to the prince. "Vegeta, I   
  
hate to be the one to tell you this news that your father and your planet has   
  
been destroyed by a fetal comet. I was not able to stop it from making   
  
contact on your planet. It happened just right after you were brought on   
  
board my ship. I am truly sorry." He tried to seem saddened by the news as   
  
the young boy watched him.  
  
  
Vegeta gritted his teeth as he nodded, "Yes Lord Freiza, I heard about that   
  
accident. T-Thank you for the allowing me to remain here, I will serve you   
  
with absolute loyalty." He stared right into the eyes of the tyrant without   
  
flinching, wanting to scream into the disgusting alien's face that he knew   
  
what really happened to his people and his father. 'Just wait, you'll get   
  
what's coming to you.'  
  
  
Freiza smiled at the little saiyi-jin prince as he motioned for Zarbon to   
  
proceed. Zarbon stepped forward and spoke menacingly to the boy kneeling,   
  
"Prince Vegeta, we have a present for you. It seems that you will not be   
  
alone in your duties under Lord Freiza." Vegeta raised his head as he heard a   
  
sliding door on his left open and a pink blob of alien emerged from its dark   
  
depths. Accompanied behind him were two dark figures that Vegeta could not   
  
make out. He was still staring at the new arrivals when Zarbon's voice broke   
  
his concentration. "Lord Freiza is sure that you would approve Prince   
  
Vegeta......and he hopes you will do well among his ranks with their help."  
  
  
He felt the ki's of the two dark figures skyrocket when his name was   
  
mentioned. 'It couldn't be...could it?' Just then the two figures rushed   
  
forward and knelt in front of Vegeta...with their tails waving in the air in   
  
excitement at seeing their prince alive and well. Vegeta knelt there shocked   
  
to see two of his planet's first class elites still alive and unharmed. He   
  
was sure that Lord Freiza would kill off the strong people of his race. 'What   
  
was the bastard up to?' But nevertheless, he was thrilled to see the other   
  
two saiyi-jins. Of course he hid this very well and only nodded at their   
  
respect of him. 'I feel more alone now then before...what the hell am I suppose to   
  
do now father? Please tell me.'   
  
****************************  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Please tell me what you think...should I continue with this story?  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Last Chapter:  
  
He felt the ki's of the two dark figures skyrocket when his name was mentioned. 'It couldn't be...could it?' Just then the two figures rushed forward and knelt in front of Vegeta...with their tails waving in the air in excitement at seeing their prince alive and well. Vegeta knelt there shocked to see two of his planet's first class elites still alive and unharmed. He was sure that Lord Freiza would kill off the strong people of his race. 'What was the bastard up to?' But nevertheless, he was thrilled to see the other two saiyi-jins. Of course he hid this very well and only nodded at their respect of him. 'I feel more alone now then before...what the hell am I suppose to do now father? Please tell me.'  
  
****************************  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
He felt like he was drowning in his own bile of rage. It was always there, beneath the surface, threatening to explode and consume him, causing him to do something rash. His hands were shaking as he gazed out the glass window at the dark surface of space. The stars were streaks as they passed swiftly by. He sighed as he tried to think of what options were opened to him. He grunted in disgust when he knew the answer to his problem. 'Who am I kidding? I have no choice but to…continue with this charade *sigh* I will be strong, I will pull through this and I will triumphed.' He allowed a small but rare smile to grace his handsome face.  
  
  
  
The doors to the room opened and closed as quietly as it opened. He did not have to turn to know who the two intruders were. "What is it Nappa?" The older Saiyi-jin cleared his throat before speaking, "My prince, all the preparations are done for the purge, we are only waiting for you Vegeta." He nodded his head and waved his hand as a sign of dismissal. As Nappa turned around to leave the other Saiyi-jin hesitated which Vegeta took notice off. "Is there something else Radditz?" The longhaired Saiyi-jin stood his ground and cleared his throat before he began, "Prince, that slave of Frieza has been ins-"  
  
"Radditz enough! I'm sorry about that Vegeta, it has nothing to do with you." Before Vegeta could react to the two Saiyi-jins bowed to him and retreated from the room. He knew what Radditz was about to say, 'That idiot should have know better than to believe that rumor.' He moved away from the window and started the process of putting on his body suit and armor, when he caught his reflection in the glass mirror hanging from across the room.  
  
  
  
He saw a man…well; two microns of hell can make any boy a man. (NOTE: Using a micron in terms of five Earth years.) He smirked at his own joke. But the humor slowly faded away when he saw the scars that covered his body. He turned away from the mirror and hurriedly pulled on his suit and armor. 'How many years has it been…how many years has Freiza tortured me? Ten years? *Sighed* If he thinks that he's broken me, just wait until I surprise him. I have come a long way from that five-year-old boy. I have patience when need be…I have waited this long, buying my time…getting stronger…I can wait a little longer.'  
  
********* *******  
  
Frieza gazed down at the five year old prince, "Since you are in my services now Vegeta, I do not have to threaten you with that little promise about your father, am I right?" Vegeta looked up at the alien with pure hatred, 'You promised not to hurt my father if I do everything you ask, and I did all you asked of me, but you killed him anyway.' He kept repeating that in his mind as he stared Frieza. His voice was amazingly clear as he spoke to the throne alien. "May my two comrades leave the room so I can speak to you privately?" Frieza raised an eyebrow in amusement; he motioned for the Dodoria to remove the two Saiyi-jins from the room. Vegeta nodded his head at the two Saiyi-jins at his feet to rise and since he was but a boy he was staring eye level at the two kneeling men. They hesitated for a minute before they caught the dangerous look in the prince's eyes. They bowed before following the pink alien from the room.  
  
  
  
Vegeta waited for the door to slide close behind them before focusing his full attention on Frieza. The alien was simply smiling in amusement at him. "So what is on your mind boy?" Vegeta was relieved that his voice was calm and toneless. "I have agreed to serving you Lord Frieza, you did not have to bring my father into this. You doubt my loyalty in front of my men was uncalled for. I honor all my agreement, don't you Frieza?" Vegeta knew that he went too far but he just wanted to spit in that disgusting slug's face. He saw a flicker of anger move across the alien's face before he burst into a hideous cackle. "You are brave oh Prince of Saiyi-jins but you do not know what real loyalty is yet. You are but a boy…but do not worry, you will learn your place." Vegeta clenched his fists at his sides, concentrating very hard to keep his temper in check that he did not see it coming.  
  
  
  
Zarbon's fist came into contact with his face in that few seconds of his rage. He flew backward hitting the far wall with great force. He had no time to recover from the blow when Zarbon kicked him in his side, he heard more then felt his ribs snap like twigs as he tried not to scream out. He saw the next attack coming but was to slow to move away when the foot made contact with the side of his face. He slid across the floor until he came to a complete stop by Frieza's feet. He could feel the blood filling up in his mouth as he slowly got to his feet. He held back the moans of pain that were threatening to burst from his throat while he tried to focus on the words that were now coming from the alien's mouth on the throne. It was so distant compared to the ringing in his ears.  
  
  
  
"I hope that you have learned something from this lesson Vegeta. If you get out of line again, I will be forced to treat you like a child…which I know you are not…am I right Prince Vegeta?" Vegeta straightened and not to give Frieza and Zarbon the satisfaction he bowed to Frieza at the waist…ignoring the pain…trying desperately not to pass out. When he straightened again he felt his broken ribs grinding against each other. He opened his mouth and the blood spilled forth and down the side of his mouth and throat onto his clothes, painstakingly he said in his toneless voice, "May I be relieved, so I can take care of my men Lord Frieza?"  
  
Frieza raised an eyebrow at him before waving him away like an annoying pest. "Go young Prince and 'attend' your men." Vegeta turned around and moved toward the sliding doors, passing Zarbon he gave the green alien a mere glare before moving through the now open doors.  
  
******* *******  
  
Vegeta glanced one more time into the mirror to see if had put everything on before moving for the door. When he was outside his door he turned down the left corridor and made his to the hangar where he knew Nappa and Radditz would be waiting for him. He sneered in disgust as he passed by the bridge where every alien you can find in this galaxy or maybe the universe was trying to run the ship. 'Thank whatever gods are out there that I will be going on this purging mission instead of going onto Frieza's planet. The most disgusting place you can ever find…that's where Frieza is conveniently holding the center of his empire.  
  
  
  
He continued down the corridors until he came to the hangar bay that he wanted. He moved through the sliding door and immediately saw his two Saiyi- jin companions going over the final check points of their space pods. He grunted when he saw one of Frieza technicians, a female Tokchan trying to talk to the two Saiyi-jins with no success. He moved towards silently, curious to what the imbecile female was babbling about. "Nappa, you can't adjust the headings like that, you will surely blow up when you leave space dock. It can't withstand that much capacity!"  
  
  
  
The bald saiyi-jin turned on the female and stabbed a finger painfully on her forehead. "Listen female, I know what I'm doing to my own pod, alright? So back off before I rip your head off!" The female stood her ground and glared at the tall man in front of her. "You would not dare unless you want to tell Lord Frieza what happened to one of his techs. I don't think-" She did not get to finish when someone spoke behind, cutting her off. "Nappa, is everything ready? My patience is wearing thin." The tech watched the man in front of her move away from her and spoke to the person behind her. "I apologize Vegeta, Radditz and I are ready."  
  
  
  
The tech moved away as she turned and faced the Prince. This is the first time she has every seen the Saiyi-jin Prince up close. He did not even glance her way as he brushed past her and Nappa and made his way to Radditz who was making some adjustments on his scouter. Vegeta noticed then that he forgot his scouter in his room. "Radditz, where are the extra scouters?" Radditz gave him one from the techs working quarters. Vegeta placed it on his head and adjusted the readings when he felt someone watching him. He turned to see the tech that Nappa was arguing with just staring at him like he was a monster and he probably was to her. She met his eyes and literally jumped before turning red and tried to seem interested in something else. Vegeta scowled at her but addressed the saiyi-jin at his side. "Radditz, remember to be quick this time when we go down planet side. But before we move towards the purging planet, we're making a stop at Roshnar, I have someone I have to meet, inform Nappa discreetly about our first destination."  
  
  
  
Radditz nodded and turned to leave when he hesitated. "Vegeta about the slave- I – I was wondering if it has reached your ear." Vegeta tried not to pound the other Saiyi-jin into the ground when the other Saiyi-jin stopped what he was saying just stared at him hoping for an answer. Vegeta tried to hide a smirk but failed miserably. "Radditz, I have heard of this and you are loyal to bring this up to me but…it was just rumors. You should have listened to Nappa about not bringing this up, I have no patience for lies and you all gossip around here like a bunch of old women! See to it that the source of the rumors suffers for his insolence." Vegeta turned away and moved toward his own pod. When he was inside he leaned back against the seat and sighed loudly, 'Another purge, another planet, another helpless pathetic race being destroyed in less than two days. At least I will get to stretch some muscles.'  
  
  
  
*********** **************  
  
Four days later  
  
He got off the pod tired and cranky, he straightened when he saw the tech team move forward to repair the slight damages they got on their pods. Vegeta spared a glance at his two Saiyi-jin companions before he moved towards the hangar exit. He received a message two days ago that Frieza was on the ship and waiting for a report on his progress. He grinded his teeth as he walked stiffly towards the doors, he was so engrossed in his thoughts of his coming encounter with Frieza he did not see the woman appear in front of his path. He walked right into her and watched with irritation as she fell like a piece of fragile glass. He stared down at her, as she finally comprehended what happened and cursed in her language. "Who the hell do you think you are, are you blind or something?"  
  
  
  
She turned around to face her assailant to come face to face with Prince Vegeta. She lost her voice as she stared at him with her mouth hanging open. She watched as he started to speak, "You were saying tech? Did you address me just now? (silence) What's your name tech? Are you deaf?" Jadia could not speak out and with lightning speed Nappa was grabbing onto her hair and jerking her backwards. "Answer the Prince you wench!" Vegeta rolled his eyes at the scene and scowled, "Nappa, help this tech remember her name, I have better things to do." Vegeta moved past the two people and was off to make his appearance before Frieza.  
  
  
  
Vegeta stared at the floor as he listened to Frieza voice giving him instructions, "As you know Vegeta, the Picars are very docile people, they are asking to be allowed an audience with a member of my council. Remember when I told you your skills in many language communications would come in handy? Well that time is now; you are to go to Picarnos and find out what they want. Do not disappoint me Vegeta, these low beings may be weak, but they are a very important part of my empire, technology is everything. Do we understand each other?"  
  
  
  
Vegeta kept his head bowed as he replied, "Yes Lord Frieza, I will do the task." Frieza smiled menacingly, "Then you may go, little prince." Vegeta grinded his teeth as stood from his kneeling position and turned to leave. "Oh Vegeta, I almost forgot, I have a present waiting for you at your quarters. I hope it is to your liking, after all you are a young man now, you must be interested in such things." Vegeta nodded before he left. When he was outside he allowed the anger to finally show on his face. 'I'll show you what I think of you and your present. I throw it out the disposal unit.'  
  
  
  
Vegeta stomped into his room and immediately looked about the darkened room for the 'present' that disgusting creature was insulting him with. He heard a noise to his left and he smirked as he swiftly rammed into the intruder pushing him into the wall. A sharp gasp escaped from the intruder making Vegeta hesitate from ramming his fist into the person face. He was about to interrogate the idiot when he noticed that his right hand was resting on the person's chest, right on the person's breast. Breast?! He moved his hand away and growled, "Lights!" The lights came on around the room and he took a better look at the intruder. A girl!  
  
  
  
Vegeta watched her breathing deeply as she tried not to collapse onto the tile floor. He narrowed his eyes, 'She looks familiar somehow.' Her raven hair was piled on top of her head, her powder white skin and dark brown eyes were luminous as she stared at him. Her black dress was wrinkled and very transparent. But Vegeta would not have even noticed if she were naked, what he found interesting was the pointed ears that poked out off her hair at the sides of her head. 'That's it! She's that girl that Frieza keeps around, the very one that the rumors are about. Wait a minute! Rumors!' Vegeta growled out loud as he fired a key blast at the girl's head. She clamped her mouth shut and closed her eyes, waiting for the blast to end her life, but it never came. She opened her eyes slowly to see a hole smoking right next to the left side of her head.  
  
  
  
Vegeta remembered what Frieza said about the gift, 'Trying to humiliate me, two can play at this game.' He pressed into her soft body and ignored her gasp as he spoke in her native tongue, "Cashnar beh tanu oraska nanmar?" The girl straightened against him, trying not to tremble as she felt her body react to his nearness. "Prince Vegeta, you can speak basic, I fully understand it." Vegeta watched with not the least bit interest as she started to flush under his gaze, he could feel her body heat rising and her eyes darting across his face.  
  
  
  
Vegeta grunted in disgust, "What are you doing in my quarters girl?" The girl blinked before replying, "Frieza has told me that you will be my new master. I'm Rida, the noble daughter of Packtar." Vegeta moved away from her and started to take off his armor, not sparing her a glance he said, "If you're a noble what are you doing here as Frieza's slave?" Vegeta did not get an answer, so turned back to see the girl fidgeting, he smirked, "You're planet was destroyed…than you must have had no importance if Frieza ordered your planet destroyed." The girl bristled and huffed, "Look my history is none of your business, I'm here to be your servant, so like it or not I'm staying here, Frieza's orders."  
  
  
  
Vegeta glared at her, he was about to say a smart remark when he spared a glance at the time on the wall. Damn, he was going to be late if he stood here arguing with a slip of a girl. He undress right there in front of her, earning a gasp from Rida before she turned away. "What's the matter? Haven't seen a naked man before? Are you suppose to be experience in this field of pleasing?" He heard her scream but with a wave of his had he dismissed her and entered the shower to cool of before he had to leave again. Modesty was virtues that Saiyi-jin do not share.  
  
*********************  
  
Vegeta opened his eyes to see the sun rising, he blinked as he looked around for a second wondering where he was. A slight moment to his right made him shift his attention to see his wife in deep slumber. Vegeta's eyes softened just a fraction, realizing that he was only dreaming…well not really…more like a flashback sort of thing. He peered at her wondering why she was frowning in her sleep…she always had a silly smile on her face in the morning…she only had a frown on when she was upset about something the night before. Vegeta rolled his eyes when he finally realized what it was…. his past. Why does his past always manage to ruin his life?  
  
  
  
He slowly moved away, trying to sit up when speed like a demon, a small pale arms shot out and grabbed him around the waist. He nearly jumped, nearly, but not quite. He turned to stare at two piercing blue eyes. He tried not to sound fazed, "Go back to sleep, it's still early." Even as he said it he knew that his stubborn wife wasn't listening to him. "I'm not sleepy anymore." Vegeta signed softly, 'This is going to be harder than I thought.'  
  
To be continued  
  
Note: I'm not going into detail about Vegeta's past, just wanted to show you the people that influenced him over the years he was under Frieza. 


	3. Chapter 3

Last chapter:  
  
He slowly moved away, trying to sit up when speed like a demon, small pale arms shot out and grabbed him around the waist. He nearly jumped, nearly, but not quite. He turned to stare at two piercing blue eyes. He tried not to sound fazed, "Go back to sleep, it's still early." Even as he said it he knew that his stubborn wife wasn't listening to him. "I'm not sleepy anymore." Vegeta sighed softly, 'This is going to be harder than I thought.'  
  
***********  
  
Chapter Three:  
  
He glanced at his wife who held on to his waist with strength surprising for her small frame. She was silent but her eyes held her plea. He managed to sit up fully, then turned around in her grasp to look at her. She gazed up at him silently, her blue eyes unwavering as she tried to keep her emotions at bay. He softly stroked her hand that still kept him immobile while he thought of what to say. He felt her arms tighten around him, "Bulma, about yesterday…my past…you know what I was before I came to Earth. What more do you want?"  
  
Bulma stared at him as a sad smile appeared on her lips, "Have you ever wondered that I might want to know the good times in your past as well as the bad; I trust you Vegeta, don't you trust me? No matter what you were back then, that's not what you are now. A person's past is the good and the bad memories. My feelings for you will never change, don't you know that. I knew who you were and what you did before anything happened between us. Give me some credit Vegeta. Trust me."  
  
Vegeta gazed at her without malice. He raised an eyebrow in question at her pleading, "How long will this trust of yours last after I tell you about the past you're so curious about?" Bulma pulled her arms from his waist and sat up slowly. The light in her eyes shining with determination, she inched towards him. She reached out and caressed his face softly, watching as his scowl softened somewhat. "Have faith in me Vegeta. Let me prove my devotion. My opinion of you will never change, I was tested many times before on that matter, remember?"  
  
Vegeta nodded, remembering the things he did for power after he came to Earth and formed a relation with her. He continually hurt her and the faith she had in him because of his pride and ambition. But after every trial he faced, Bulma was always there waiting for him. "I remember."  
  
Bulma continued to watch him as he struggle with himself. She withdrew her hand from his face and sat back 'Will he finally share his demons with me. Loneliness was not an option when it came to my family, I will not let him suffer alone. Good or bad…I want him to know that I will never leave him because for it. He has no need to hide anymore.' She was so absorbed in her thoughts; she didn't hear him call her name. She shook her head, "Huh? What did you say?"  
  
"Do you believe me when I tell you that I trust you?" Bulma nodded. Vegeta sighed as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, before opening his eyes and fastening them onto her face. "Promise me you will not speak until I have finished what I'm about to say?" Bulma felt her heart beat faster as she tried to speak, "Yes…I promise." Vegeta peered into her eyes, his eyes never wavered as he spoke softly, "I have lived my life without reservation, keeping my secrets to myself and no one ever asked me otherwise. Until now that is."  
  
Bulma felt her heart sink, but forced her protests down as she nodded her head for him to continue. "My past is my past, and mine alone…. but as long as I have know you, you have never asked anything of me. Only this. So now I ask, is this what you want, is this the only thing you ask of me?" Bulma could see conflict within him; it was true that she has never asked anything of him after all these years with him. When he left her to train in space, she never asked him to pledge his loyalty to her. She never asked him to stop fighting, never asked nor forced him into fatherhood. She definitely never asked him to be someone he wasn't. But this past was apart of him, something she wanted to be apart of as well. So without hesitation she spoke, "Yes Vegeta, this is the only thing I ask of you."  
  
Vegeta stared at her for a moment before he nodded and spoke to her, "Will your curiosity wait a little longer? I need to think about something…alone." Bulma sighed in content, "How long will you be gone?" Vegeta smirked at her, "Awhile…I have to decide how much I'm going to tell you." Bulma glared at him, immediately recognizing the teasing in his voice, "Everything Vegeta, I want to know everything." Vegeta cross his arms across his chest and titled his head to the side, "Are you sure you want to hear everything, even the 'people' I encountered? Some of them are not exactly enemies if you catch my drift."  
  
Bulma narrowed her eyes at him, "If you think your sexual encounters with other women will faze me Vegeta, you're deadly mistaken. I have waited thirty-three years to hear this, and the women in your past are what they are…the past." Vegeta glanced at her with amusement. He shook his head as he got out of bed and walked quietly to the closet. He grabbed a pair of jeans and pulled them on. He pulled on a dark long sleeve shirt before he finished the outfit with his leather jacket. He pulled on his socks and boots before he then turned and walked back to her. "I'll be back, wait until then?"  
  
Bulma didn't want him to go, but like always, she never said it out loud, "I'll wait." Vegeta nodded his head before leaning forward and kissing her softly. He held her gaze for a few seconds before he turned and walked towards the balcony door. He opened them and stepped outside. He hesitated for a split second, Bulma leaned forward and waited; He turned and smirked at her. "I always keep my word." With that, he took to the air and disappeared from sight.  
  
Four months later:  
  
Vegeta tried not to smile in spite of what he just witnessed. His wife sat there scowling at her son-in-law, while Goten tried unsuccessfully to do what the woman said. He watched as she rolled her eyes and pointed again to the switch in the mantle, right in front of the saiyi-jin male. "Honetsly Goten, you surprise me. The stupid switch is right in front of you."  
  
Goten blinked and sighed, "Sorry…oh I see it." He bent over and turned off the switch. Bulma sat there fuming as her chair was levitated back down to the ground. She got of the chair and crossed her arms across her chest. She turned around to move away from Goten when she saw her husband leaning against the wall with a smirk on his face. "What are you laughing at? That wasn't funny, he could have killed me and worse you were just standing by while he did it."  
  
Vegeta turned his attention away from Bulma and Goten grinning helplessly at him with his hand behind his back. "Sorry about that, mom." Vegeta moved away from the wall and made a motion to leave the room, when he burst in a few minutes ago he thought that his wife was in trouble, with all that screaming anyone would think so. He was not even closed to the door when his mate cleared her throat, "And where do you think your going mister? If you think that you're going to walk out, when I haven't seen you for four months, then you're sadly mistaken."  
  
He frowned and slowly turned around. "I have better things to do than watch you scream your head off. I get that enough when their not here. Why don't you vent your tantrums on them for a change?" Before Bulma could reply, Bra slowly walked in, "Could you all stop with all the racket, I was trying to take a nap, its not easy being a pregnant woman you know?" Goten was immediately at her side helping her into a chair. "Sorry Bra, I was trying to help mom with her new invention when-" "When I clumsily rewired the panels wrong, I was so embarrassed that I started screaming at Goten in my frustrations." Bulma glanced at Goten to see him smile at her in gratitude.  
  
Bulma knew how horrible she was when she was carrying Trunks and Bra, she was mean and unreasonable; she was especially mad at Vegeta for making her feel undesirable in her state. She remembered screaming at him, telling him it was all his fault that she was cranky all time and fat too boot.  
  
She glanced towards her husband to see him staring at his daughter and Goten. Bulma could hear the whole conversation without even trying. "Goten, I'm so tried, could you help me upstairs?" "If you're very tired, why don't we go home, we come visit tomorrow." "No. I want to talk to mom later when I feel better. And you still have to make me that cake you promised me." Bulma could hear Goten chuckle, "Alright, I didn't forget…but after your nap, okay? Now, put your arms around me, I'll carry you upstairs. And no buts, for once Bra, no complaining, you are in no shape to walk, you're already half asleep."  
  
Bulma heard a rustling of clothing as Goten lifted his wife into his arms. "Mom?" Bulma finally turned from Vegeta to her son-in-law. Goten stood there with Bra asleep in his arms. "I'm taking her upstairs. Do you need my help after I put her down?" Bulma glanced at her daughter, before smiling at Goten, "No Goten, why don't you keep your wife company, Vegeta can help me down here." Goten nodded, and without saying anything turned and moved for the stairs.  
  
After they left, Bulma turned back to her husband to see him gone, the door he exited from closing slowly. 'That man is surely asking for it.' She moved across the room and yanked the door open to stop short. Surprisingly, Vegeta was not in the gravity machine as she had presumed, but leaning against a tree in the backyard. He sat there; legs stretch out, left ankle resting over the right. Completely at ease with his hands behind his head, he stared at her. Bulma stood there in confusion; 'Is he ready now to talk about our last discussion?' She was still musing on the thought when her suspicious increased; he raised an eyebrow at her, before leaning forward and smirking at her. She folded her arms across her chest and glared at him. "What are you up to Vegeta?"  
  
Vegeta shrugged but patted the space next to him on the ground. She glanced at the space, before meeting his eyes again. She watched as he smirked at her again before leaning back again and closed his eyes. She clenched her teeth and moved slowly towards him. She stood in front of him and waited for him to acknowledge her. She growled savagely at him when he continued to ignore her. Vegeta's eyes snapped open to glare up at her, "Sit down you idiot!" Bulma was too stunned to do anything but stared down at him. He growled in annoyance, "I swear sometimes I doubt your intelligence." He reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her down. After settling down, he let her arm go and lean back against the tree again. "So, what have you been doing?"  
  
Bulma sat there staring at him with utter disbelief. "What?" Vegeta turned his head and stared at her, "I asked what you were doing?" Bulma shook her head, "Nothing, I was just showing Goten my new invention, nothing exciting." Silence followed, she sat staring at his features, as he seemed to be thinking about something. "Where have you been Vegeta?" Vegeta focused his attention back on her, "What?" Bulma pursed her lips in dismay; 'This was getting them nowhere.' She took a deep breath and said again, "Where have you been? You've been gone for nearly four months…" She saw the light ignite in his black eyes as he clenched his jaw; he closed his eyes and breath out; trying slowly to calm down.  
  
His eyes snapped open and he spoke quietly through clenched teeth, "I told you before I left, I would be gone for awhile. I had to meditate alone." Bulma nodded sadly, "I'm sorry I asked. I was just wor..I mean I was just curious about where you were." He turned away from her; the hurt in her voice was evident. But the hurt in her eyes would break his concentration and his courage to say what he was about to say now. "I had a lot to think about. Important matters…. decisions actually." Bulma glanced at him worry written across her face. "Decisions?" Vegeta nodded slowly. Bulma more than anything wanted him to turn and face her, speak softly to her in his husky, soothing voice.  
  
"Bulma?" Bulma realized that she zoned out, Vegeta was now looking at her with his eyebrow raised and that frown in place. "What's wrong with you woman?" "Never mind that Vegeta, what decisions have you made about me?" Vegeta stared at her intently for a second before getting up. He dusted himself off as Bulma sat there staring at him in disbelief. When he was finished he stared down at her. "After Bra and Goten's child is born, I'm going to outer space, and I'm taking you with me."  
  
To be continue….. 


End file.
